The Last Goodbye
by Rae F. Scott
Summary: OBIDALA ! ObiWan gets a lst chance to say goodbye to Padmé... Very sad but still a happy fic. Please R&R. NJOY !


_A/N:_ This is a very sad one… But I felt like writing it. It's just one chappi this time. So please R&R and NJOY !

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars… etc.

Song: "Angel" by Sarah McLachlan

_The Last Goodbye_

He watched the funeral ceremony from a safe distance, his face covered by his tunic. Although thousands of people were following her on her last way to eternity, the city was filled with a cold silence. With every breath he took, he heard her voice rushing through the air and her enchanting laughter had become the wind that was blowing gently through his face. He still felt traces of her beautiful soul in the Force. She was still close to him. And as long as he could sense her presence, she was not really dead. Not to him. He knew the ways of the Force. He knew that death was nothing more than the loss of one's physical appearance. But still an aching sadness found its way up his throat into his eyes, where tears started to fall down his cheeks.

"_I am so sorry, Milady… Padmé. I couldn't save neither you nor him. I tried to keep you here with me but you faded away before I was able to do anything. I feel like it is all my fault. I feel like I disappointed you. You put all your hopes in me and I came back with my hands full of nothing but darkness. How could I ever expect you to go on ? There were moments when I wanted to be angry with you because you loved him so much. Because you acted in such a foolish way… But even at that point, I couldn't. How could I blame you for his fall ? You, who were the only hope… the only light during these dark times. It was his decision, wasn't it ? He blinded you. And me, too… Now you're lying there, sleeping peacefully. Forever. Look at you, Padmé… Even in death you are the most beautiful creature that I've ever seen. Flowers in your hair, your skin so pale… as white as the winter's snow covers. _

_Have you ever thought of me ? I wonder if you have been aware of my forbidden thoughts about you… I have dreamed of you so many nights, and I still do. No, you certainly haven't. I kept them to myself. Buried them deep within my heart so nobody would ever find them. Not even the Force. But now that you're gone… I'll set them free. I'll bury them now with your body so they can sleep forever, too. But I won't forget. I won't forget you and your gorgeous smile, or the way you looked at me when we met again after ten years of separation. I'll always remember your voice, your laughter and the warmth that flooded my body when you embraced me in our darkest hour. I want to thank you, Milady… For your friendship, for trusting me with your life and the lives of your children, for the light you brought into darkness. You'll be missed by so many people. But I want you to know that I will miss you like no one else in this galaxy. You were an important part of my life and nobody could ever take your place. The wounds your loss caused me can never be healed and I'll carry the scars with me until I fade away myself. _

_I know I shouldn't be here. I shouldn't have these thoughts at all. But I need to find peace, Milady. I need to close this chapter. Still I am not sure if I can. But I have to… So rest in peace, Lady Padmé. I love you and always will. May you find some comfort in eternity. May you fly above us with the angels that take care off you now…"_

He slowly turned around and left the funeral. He did not look back. But he cried silently as he walked away.

_In the arms of the angel_

_Fly away from here_

_From this dark cold hotel room_

_And the endlessness that you fear_

_You were brought from the wreckage _

_Of your silent reverie_

_You're in the arms of the angel_

_May you find some comfort here… _

Far beyond the doors of Theed, his shuttle was hidden in the woods somewhere near the Gungan City. Although this was one of the saddest days in the history of Naboo, the sun was shining beautifully through the trees and caressed his face with a warmth that reminded him somehow of the touch of her hands. For a moment he thought he saw her standing right in front of him, smiling… at him. But then he shook his head and walked on.

"Don't be so sad, Ben…" the wind whispered into his ears with the gentle voice of the angel he had just said goodbye to. He looked up and around but could not see anyone.

"Is the grief already making me go crazy ? I'm hallucinating. I hear her voice so clearly, feel her touch on my face but I can't see her… I know she's not here…" he spoke to himself.

"Look closer, Ben… Within yourself... you can find me…" the wind whispered again.

"Padmé ?" he said hesitatingly.

"Close your eyes and look within yourself, my friend." Her voice spoke quietly and suddenly he could feel her sweet breath on his face. He closed his eyes slowly. When he opened them again, he found himself standing in front of a huge lake that was surrounded by the most beautiful flowers and trees he could ever imagine. The water in the lake was crystal clear and whenever the sun touched it, it looked as if hundreds of diamonds were covering its surface. He was standing on a balcony that must belong to the Naberries' house. Everything there was full with the scent of Padmé's soul. As he turned around, he saw her walking towards him, wearing a white dress made of silk. Her shoulders were only covered by her long hair falling over her back. As she reached out her hand to him, he hesitated at first. But then he touched it carefully and realized, that she was not a ghost or a dream. She was real. At least she felt real. He could feel her fingers touching his, could breathe in the sweet scent of her skin. She was here. With him.

"Padmé…" he whispered under tears.

"I'm here, Ben." She answered smiling.

"But… how ? Where are we ? And… why can I feel you.. see you ?" he asked swallowing.

"This is my home. And I have always called this place my personal paradise. I think that is why my soul is here." She replied.

"Oh… So you're in heaven…" he murmured.

"I think so…"

"Why am I here then ?" he wanted to know.

"Because there are unspoken words between us. Things you need to tell me and things I need to tell you. And you are so sad. How could I find peace while you're so terribly sad that it breaks my heart." She said.

"I love you," he said, "I always have. Since you have come into my life…" he said, looking at her. Padmé gently touched his face and wiped the tears from his cheeks.

"Oh Ben… Do you even know how long I have been waiting for you to tell me ? I've loved you, too. Through all these years I have loved you. But I also know that it would have been impossible for both of us." She spoke, burying her face in his tunic.

"Yes. It would have been impossible… But… why Anakin ?" he asked sadly.

"Because he made me laugh. He made me forget my duties and the weight on my shoulders. I believed that I could find the piece of happiness I had wanted so badly with him. I couldn't have it with you…" she replied. He nodded.

"I understand."

"Will you ever forgive me, Ben ?"

"Forgive you ? There is nothing to forgive… I still love you and you love me in return. And that is all that counts for me. That's all I ever wanted."

"There was no chance for us in life… But in eternity, there is one. I want you to remember this, Ben."

"I promise I'll never forget it and that I will take care of Luke… But… I have one more question… Why do you call me Ben all the time ?" he inquired. Padmé looked at him and smiled.

"Your mother told me that she had called you Ben when you had been little…" she returned.

"You have met my mother ?" Padmé answered with a nod.

"Yes, I have. And she is proud of you, Ben."

"Tell her that I've never forgotten her."

"I will… but… I'm afraid but we don't have much time left. You have to go… and live." During their conversation, Obi-Wan had forgotten where he was and why he was there. He had been so happy to see her again that he had lost himself in her. He was with her and there was nothing he wanted more. He felt like he had lost his senses and time. The worlds stood still in this moment of their reunion.

"What if I don't want to go ?" he said, feeling tears coming up again.

"Then who should take care of my babies ? Who should bring peace to the galaxy ? I believe that there is still hope. But it will be lost without you… You have to go." She answered.

"Will you wait for me, Milady ?"

"I will Master Jedi. It won't be long until you're with me again. But until then, my son will need you."

Padmé took his head in her hands and started to kiss him passionately. He felt the bittersweet taste of tears on his tongue, the taste of a last goodbye. Even though the kiss seemed to be endless, the world around them disappeared and Obi-Wan suddenly found himself standing in front of his shuttle somewhere in the woods of Naboo again. The beautiful lake was gone and so was Padmé. But her scent and taste had remained. It had not been a daydream or an imagination of his mind.

"Listen to the wind, Ben… Whenever he speaks to you, then don't doubt that it is me who's watching above you. May the Force be with you, love." Her voice whispered through the wind again. With the awareness that Padmé was still somewhere inside him, he entered his shuttle and left Naboo forever. He had promised to take care of Luke. And he would keep his promise.

_20 Years Later…_

Obi-Wan had kept the promise he made. He had trained Luke to be a Jedi and he ha done well. Anakin's soul was now free and had become one with the Force, as well as Obi-Wan's. In the Force, there is no jealousy or hatred. There is only wisdom. Anakin knew that there was a reason why he could not reach Padmé's soul. He had let her go and so had she. She had been a part of his life and his heart and would always be, even in eternity. But he also knew that her heart was now with someone else and it was OK. Anakin had found peace. He just smiled when Obi-Wan left him, Yoda and Qui-Gon, well knowing that it was Padmé calling him home.

"I've had my chance, brother," Anakin just said when his friend went away, "now it's yours. She gave me two wonderful children and I was blessed to be with her. But her heart is with you now."

Padmé was standing on the same balcony where they had said goodbye about twenty years ago, waiting for him to arrive. Her voice had once more brought him to her but this time he did not have to leave again. This time he would stay. The closer he got to her, the more he changed. The grey hair turned to dark blonde again, his face got younger and the beard disappeared. When he finally reached her, he looked like twenty-five once more. Without saying anything, she fell into his arms, embraced him lovingly and covered his face with a dozen of kisses.

"Padmé…"

"Ben… You're finally here."

"And I'll never leave." He whispered and kissed her gently. This time it was no goodbye. It was eternity.

_The End_


End file.
